This invention belongs in a general category of pivot and pendulum bearings generally useful in sensitive instruments. Its structure appears to be unique to such a degree that a detailed comparison to prior art would belabour the reader. This invention is an attempt to equal or to better the low friction encountered in a conical or knife-edge bearings found in a typical balance scale or the support of a clock pendulum while, at the same time, greatly increasing the range of movement and load-bearing capacity. Its rotational limit is not infinite as that of a wheel, but more like that of a dial pointer.